Computer processors and graphics generator electronics produce excessive waste heat. This heat must be removed from the processor chip to avoid damage to the chip. Extruded heat sinks and plastic fans are often employed to remove this excess heat and keep the processing chip cool. Some heat sink systems incorporate a fan that is fastened to the top of the heat sink to increase heat dissipation.
It is imperative that the heat sink be pressed firmly in place against the processing chip for maximizing heat transfer to ensure proper cooling. In pressing the heat sink against the processor chip many systems use spring-loaded snap pins or shoulder screws on the four corners of the heat sink. If the springs are not sized properly, or if the circuit board material happens to be thinner than originally specified, damage to the PC board can occur since the spring force can cause bending of the board beneath the heat sink. This bending can break electrical contacts on the board, or even dislodge the processing chip causing failure of the electronic device. To solve this problem, another method employs an “X” shaped leaf spring in which the four arms of the spring located on the backside of the circuit board pull on studs installed at the four corners of the heat sink.
In all of the above cases however, separate fastening devices are used to mount the fan to the top of the heat sink. These are most commonly screw-type fasteners which require lengthy assembly time and a multiplicity of parts further adding to the manufacturing cost of the assembly. There is therefore a need in the art for a simplified method of mounting the heat sink/fan assembly to a circuit board over the computer processor which is reliable, easy to assemble, and economical.